Mother ZeedYHavemon
Summary I've created a monster. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''What Have I done+, Likely OHGODWHATISTHISABOMINATION ' | '''WHYDIDICREATETHISMONSTROSITY ' | . . . . '''Name: Mother ZeedYHavemon, The Great Devourer, What-Azathoth-Has-Nightmares-About. Origin: '''Memes went too far. '''Gender: '''ZeedYHavemonsexual '''Age: '''Around 3 Minutes. '''Classification: '''A Mistake, Meme Devourer. '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 8 and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Flight, Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Its prior forms were born before its component, Kimeramon, was created), Creation, Time Manipulation (Can manipulate and destroy entire timelines, compress, slow down, and stop time), Can BFR his opponents across space and time, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification and Conceptual Manipulation, Absorption (Can break down and absorb nearly any attack along with life forms, souls, the very fabric of space-time to bolster its power), Exists outside of space and time, Existence Erasure, Nonexistence Erasure, Conceptual Destruction, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Age Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Resurrection, Cosmic Awareness, Time Travel, Petrification, Chain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Duplication (Can multiply infinitely), Holy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Attack Reflection, Matter Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero and Darkness Manipulation, Can shoot missiles, Body Modification, Heat Manipulation, Can generate shockwaves, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation and Power Nullification with Texture Blow, One-Hit Kill, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Reading, Durability Negation (By teleporting his swords within others), Data Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Possession, Absolute Zero, Dimensional BFR, Death Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, If killed he can travel through time and space and revive himself, Omnipresence, Teleportation, Intangibility, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Telepathy, BFR (Can seal opponents in self-contained timelines, Can send other people to any part of space and time, having sent Ryo to the very beginning of the Digital World, where all timelines first branched off of), Power Nullification, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Copied the powers of Magus), Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Via Annihilation Zone), Water Manipulation (Via Water Surge and Nereid Cyclone; copied all of Hekran's powers), Air Manipulation and Vacuum Wave attacks (Copied Masa and Mune), Light Manipulation (with Annihilation Ray and Heavenly Tears), Explosion Manipulation (via Doors of Doom, Shadow Doom Blaze and Blanket Bomb), Energy and Magic Absorption, able to reduce and negate magical defenses, Attack Absorption and Barriers with the powers of Masamune, Time Travel and Rewind (Schala's pendant powered by Lavos could send Kid back in time, and reversed time if Kid got in danger), Teleportation (Can teleport itself or teleport large objects such as boulders), Technological Manipulation (Copied the powers of the Dragon Tank and the Guardian, can construct perfect replicas of machine extensions, controls the Mammon Machine which transforms several types of energy into attack power), Body Control (Can separate its "mouth" to attack and like its spawn, can survive as just that. Its inside is much bigger than its outside), Power Mimicry (Able to copy the entire skillset of a target by looking at any point in Time. Copied beings include lifeforms that were extinct, Magus, beings that were already destroyed and machines that weren't even created yet. Is also able to copy servants and summons of the target to act as extensions of its being), Status Effect Inducement (Can induce chaos via Chaos Zone/Confuse, wears down and drains the opponent's vitality with Sap, drastically decreases defenses with Sleep, Slows down with Unholy Light, completely immobilizes with Stop), Sleep Manipulation, Healing, Poison Manipulation (via Umbral Embrace/Shadow Slay), Perception Manipulation (Can inflict blindness), Resurrection (Can bring itself from alternate timelines and being wiped from existence just sent it to the Darkness Beyond Time), Power Nullification (With Omnilock, which permanently shuts down the ability to use any techniques or items; can't be cured and bypasses immunities), Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Its presence alone created a spatiotemporal rift to fight in), Earth Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation and Control (Mind-controlled Queen Zeal while sleeping beneath the waves. The Masamune in Chrono Cross, which is the same one empowered by Lavos' energy, causes those who touch it to go insane with killing intent), Psychokinesis and Telepathy (copied from Azala, can be used to inflict Sleep), Durability Negation with Demon Star (Cuts the opponent's life energy in half), Causality Manipulation ("Killing" it created many time paradoxes which influenced Chrono Cross, and influenced Kid's pendant, which restores her body and mind to the last point in which she was safe), BFR (Can send others to different points in space and time, to the end of time or to non-existence in the darkness beyond time), Danmaku (Via Rain of Destruction), Acausality, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can kill people on a level where even conventional time travel couldn't bring them back (Killed Crono in a way that the team couldn't just return to the present and retrieve him, and had to use the Chrono Trigger to bring him back), Portal Creation, Can void immunities, Information and Biological Manipulation (Is directly responsible for the evolution of all lifeforms on the planet), Reactive Evolution, Empathic and Morality Manipulation (Made the kind Schala want to destroy existence. Can also inflict the Berserk status. Touching the Frozen Flame, a fragment of Lavos, messes with their personality and becomes an arbiter), Homing Attack, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (On a molecular level), Magic, Power Drain (Drained Magus' powers with a casual attack), Illusion Creation, Age Manipulation (The Frozen Flame, a fragment of Lavos, is the reason Schala was "cloned" into the much younger Kid), Blood Manipulation, Sealing (can seal and unlock Portals as well), and Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Everyone can attack souls, and no one gets one-shot from it, especially Lavos), Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dream Manipulation (can consume intangible constructs such as thoughts, dreams and memories across timelines), Higher energy absorption (Drains all the energy from the target - can drain magic users, non magic-users as [[w:c:vsbattles:Ayla|Ayla]] or even machines such as Robo who do not wield Magic when physically attacked), Magnetism Manipulation (Schala, part of the Dream Devourer at this point, caused a cross-temporal magnetic storm), Passive absorption of Magic and Energy Attacks to heal itself (as well as elements which include Light, Lightning, Dark, Fire and Water), counters attacks with Chaos Zone, Can BFR to 2-D, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, came back even after being erased to the Non-existence of the Darkness Beyond Time), Non-Corporeal (Exists in non-existence), Existence + Nonexistence Erasure (Did this to several individuals, places, and timelines), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create and dispel/replace pocket realities), Holy Manipulation (Can use Holy Light which annihilates Undead. Also has control of all the Elements that compose the Dragon God (which is composed of the 6 Element Dragons + Harle it far more powers), including the White Element which focuses on Holy and Healing Techniques), Disease Manipulation (Can grant the Flu status), Fear Manipulation (Via giving the Afraid status), Can erase someone to the point where they are denied the right to have ever existed, Death Manipulation (Can summon Death via the GrimReaper element), Information Analysis (via the InfoScope element), Can turn all of the opponent's attacks into a certain element (Via TurnRed/Blue/Green/Yellow/White/Black), Willpower Manipulation (Via casting StromgMinded and/or WeakMinded), and even greater Sealing (Can seal any, and even all elements with AntiRed/Blue/Green/Yellow/White/Black, and SealAll), Life and Death Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Attacks that pierce all resistances with Inferno of God, Ice Attacks that pierce all resistances with Hailstorm of God, Lightning Attacks that pierce all resistances with Lightning of God, Force Attacks that pierce all resistances with Tornado of God), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Illusion Creating, Shapeshifting, Size-Shifting, Cloning/Duplication, Buffing/Debuffing (Removes all enemy buffs with Dekaja, Removes all buffs with Rikaja, Raises strength, defense and agility with Luster Candy, Decreases enemy strength, defense and agility with Debilitate, Removes all enemy buffs/debuffs/effects with Divine Harmony, Fully increases all stats with Infinite Power, Fully decreases all stats with Unending Curse), Almighty Attacks that bypass all defenses (Causes Almighty damage with Megido and Megidolaon, causes Almighty damage while inflicting charm/bind/panic with Planned Chaos, Causes maximum Almighty damage with Supernova), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Light Manipulation, Flight, Data Assimilation, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (Created massive beams of energy), Telepathy (Called the aid of Dynasmon from far away), Healing, w:c:vsbattles:Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Forcefully turned Cherubimon evil), Sealing (Sealed Huanglongmon into the Earth), Can create and control the movements of celestial bodies, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Absolute Zero, and BFR (Defeated the 10 Legendary Warriors, who perform abilities such as the aforementioned listed casually), Bypasses Magical Defenses with Grand Cross and Dark Lightning, Can travel through Shadows/Darkness, Time Paradox Immunity, w:c:vsbattles:Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Gained from Cherubimon Vice), Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Sound Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Body Control, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Healing, Absorption, Flight, Gravity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Purification (Only works on evil beings), Portal Creation, Limited Probability Manipulation via Destruction, Explosion Manipulation (Can recreate the Big Bang), Existence Erasure, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Telekinesis (Telekinetically tossed Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon like a ragdoll), Attack Reflection (Completely haulted and reflected attacks with ease), Electricity Manipulation (Casually created a small scale lightning storm), Absorption (Absorbed Kagura), Reality Warping (Has complete control over the Dark Area, an alternate universe, and can use it to swallow universes into darkness), Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Turned Kagura into Data), Soul Manipulation (Can send souls to the Dark Area, making them apart of his "body"), Portal Creation (On a cross-dimensional scale), BFR (BFR'd Kagura to the Dark Area), Duplication (Created several clones of himself), Transformation (Can transform at will), Conceptual Manipulation (His presence created the concepts of good and evil in a world in which neither existed, can destroy non-existence as well), High Resurrection Negation (The Demon Lords have the unique power to end the cycle of reincarnation and rebirth, and any foe they kill are banished to the Dark Area), Sleep Manipulation (Via Eternal Sleep), Limited Probability Manipulation (Dead or Alive has a 50/50 chance of killing the opponent or wounding them to the point of incapcitation), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Intangibility, Can tear through dimensional walls, his presence wreaks havoc on electronics. If destroyed his body can be reformed from the data of its victims with enough time, but can also be recreated from a human and the Code-Key of Pride. Size Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Aura, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation, Magic, Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Has effectively absorbed the powers of the rest of the Demon Lords). Can ignore convention durability in a plethora of ways, Power Nullification and Transmutation via Regression Shining Laser, Can turn resistances into weaknesses and vice versa via Purging Gale Storm, Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly. Denies the return from non-existence), Abstract Existence, Existence Erasure, Power Mimicry (Gains the abilities of those he absorbs), Information Manipulation and Power Nullification via Reformatting (ZeedYHavemon is able to reformat one's existence. He can do this to a point in which he can remove the special properties from the opponent in order to return them to a basic state of being. Essentially removing special characteristics from the targets) | All of them, every ability, regardless of whether it can copy them or not. | . . . . Attack Potency: At least What Have I done+, likely OHGODWHATISTHISABOMINATION | WHYDIDICREATETHISMONSTROSITY ' | . . . . 'Speed: Omnipresent. Lifting Strength: At least What Have I done+, Likely OHGODWHATISTHISABOMINATION | WHYDIDICREATETHISMONSTROSITY ' | . . . . 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''What Have I done+, Likely OHGODWHATISTHISABOMINATION | WHYDIDICREATETHISMONSTROSITY ' | . . . . 'Durability: '''At least '''What Have I done+, Likely OHGODWHATISTHISABOMINATION | WHYDIDICREATETHISMONSTROSITY ' | . . . . 'Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: '''At least '''What Have I done+, Likely OHGODWHATISTHISABOMINATION | WHYDIDICREATETHISMONSTROSITY ''' | . . . . '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: 'None notable '''Key:'R Sealed | Unsealed | Meme Devourer Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS!? Category:There is no possible way to describe this Category:There is no point Category:You Are Not Safe Over There Category:You are so fucked Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Age Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Precognition Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Chain Users Category:Empathetic Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Holy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hax Users Category:One-Hit Kill Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Data Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Possession Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Omniprescent Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Healing Users Category:Perception Manipulation Category:Earth Users Category:Causality Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Portal Users Category:Biological Users Category:Morality Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Blood Users Category:Memory Users Category:Dream Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Disease Users Category:Fear Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Life Users Category:Probability Users Category:Size Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Omnipresent Characters Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Sound Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Hellfire Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Abstract Characters